


Making the Sun Stand Still

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-03
Updated: 2005-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst porn.</p><p>Title is from Andrew Marvell's "To His Coy Mistress."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the Sun Stand Still

John rested his legs on Rodney's arms and Rodney shifted forward, pressing his cock against John's opening. John let out a breath and Rodney pushed a little, just enough to get the head inside. A deep breath and he pushed a little more, sliding into John.

He still wasn't used to how warm and soft and close John was, to the way his body took Rodney in, welcomed him, made him feel at home. Pretty soon it was going to start making him tea, serving him biscuits.

Rodney stopped moving and just looked. John was completely open in front of him, his hands clutching at the sheets, his nipples hard and tight amidst dark hair, and his ass… His ass was open and exposed with Rodney's cock half inside it.

More slow pushing and Rodney was all of the way in. John's eyes locked with his and John lifted one hand from the sheets, wrapped it around his cock. John did that for him, because he knew Rodney liked to watch John's hand sliding up and down. It was intimate, almost more intimate than John letting Rodney inside him.

Rodney began to move, a slow, gentle glide in and out of John's body.

The first few times they'd done this they'd been desperate, almost frantic. They'd pushed and pulled, trying to get closer, trying to get as much of one another as they could while they could. Then one day John had touched him slowly, his hand sliding along Rodney's ribs.

They'd never done frantic again.

Now they did slow. And slower still, making it last, dragging it out, as though they could make time stand still with their fucking.

Rodney was as deep inside John as he could get. He stopped moving, letting John's warmth sink into him. John's hand stilled and Rodney leaned down, pressed his mouth to John's.

John's free hand tangled in his hair, held Rodney close, while their mouths met and parted and met again. And again.

His back muscles complained about the strain, but Rodney ignored them. John sucked softly on his lower lip and Rodney groaned. Then he lifted himself up, and, his eyes on John's face, he began to pull his hips back.

John's hand resumed moving.

Time went on.


End file.
